Silent Tears Lisa Garland's story
by Nic01224
Summary: This story focuses on Lisa and her battle with White Claudia, Kaufmann and finally her care of Alessa. I hope to go beyond Silent Hill and give Lisa her own story and ending. Hope you enjoy! R&R please! Thanks
1. The Doctor

Silent Hill-Silent Tears-Lisa Garland's story

Walking through the hospital Lisa sees the same people she always did, her colleagues who were often so immersed in their duties that they failed to notice her. Lisa is aware that the hollow and exhausted features she sees upon their faces is also upon hers. Part of her is filled with shame, another part of her longs once more for what they all craved.

Their had been I time when her superior, Docter Kaufmann, had used it to his advances, fulfilled is desires for pleasure with her. She had found it foul, but eventually their came a time when there was no emotion, the act being a currency as good as money. Better than, Lisa corrects herself, because she could not deny there were times, occasions where she had enjoyed it too. It was only when a friend had told her what she thought of Lisa's behaviour that her own revulsion was reborn. Now she hated Kaufmann, then she was naïve and at first he had seemed a kind mentor, even lover. He and he alone supplied the staff at the hospital with what they craved, and Lisa was at one point so dependent that her self respect and Kaufmann's insatiable appetite for sex had simply not mattered.

When Lisa took what she craved the guilt and despair evaporated and dispersed like morning mist and ecstasy, a state of pure bliss and extreme pleasure took over. There were nightmares afterward, an Otherworld of horrors that stopped Lisa from sleeping. Eventually of course you added the substance to your drink or snack before bed as it is the only way you could sleep.

It was only recently that Lisa had asked Kaufmann to allow her another method of payment. Usually he would have said something on the lines of "No, you know the price, now take off that uniform." This time his eyes had gleamed with a devilish evil and suddenly Lisa felt scared, it was like dealing with the Devil-Body or Soul Lisa? He had spoke quietly, saying that there was something she could do for him in a menacing whisper that was more to himself than to her. He had fixed his eyes upon her, their evil glitter that revealed the Doctor's true self, an evil and calculating man. Kaufmann had said he would allow her to change her method of payment and that they would discuss it in her office. Then he had his way one last time, it had been painful and horrible and what was worse for Lisa is she realised he preferred it to be like that. It had destroyed her, literally and at work Kaufmann had given her a week off. One could mistake it for kindness, in actual fact it was only because he had nothing for her to do while he was arranging her new duties, he had made it clear that she would receive a salary that was better and a small amount of that dammed drug. Lisa knew these terms were to buy her silence, and despite her misgivings they were too good to reject. She wanted both the money and the drug, and the hospital's staff nurse had pressured Kaufmann into giving her time off sick after she had broken down in a toilet, locking herself in.

Lisa snapped back from her own thoughts as she neared Kaufmann's office, entered the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror while pretending to wash her hands. She knew she was pretty, knew she had a good figure and sweet smile. However she couldn't help but notice the darkness around her eyes and skin that was a tad too white. I'm like a ghost, she thought, remembering that there was a time when her skin had been pale but retained its life, but not so pale as it was now, reminiscent of a sunlight deprived human. She was now a living corpse that had been robbed of life by its owner, though her beauty still largely remained. She arranged her uniform in a way she knew he found enticing, not for him, but for whatever advantage it might give her. She was still wearing her red high heels as she was not on duty, nor was she technically speaking in a ward. Doctor Kaufmann's private office was entirely different from his public one, which was invaded every minute by staff, this one however few staff even knew about, such was the seclusion the doctor imposed on himself. The corridor before her stretched off and walking through it Lisa felt an odd sensation, as though she was not in the hospital as she knew it but rather someplace very similar but not the same. The double doors finally came into view, there were no other exits, Lisa walked forward and was just about to knock when then Kaufmann's voice ordered her inside.

The office was lavishly furnished with the finest antiques and silk wall paper as well as many lamps that shone soft light. Stunned at the wealth this room displayed Lisa doubted all this had been fully paid for, but a nagging part of her brain told her this couldn't be real. It was impossible, how could all this be here without the vast majority of the hospital knowing. It did however show Lisa what Kaufmann craved other than sex, and that was material wealth. She almost vomited at the shallowness but was reminded of her own want for money. A question lingered in Lisa's mind, am I as bad as him?

Kaufmann interrupted her thought with a curt greeting and an order to sit down, opposite him she noted. As she took her seat she could feel his repulsive, evil eyes moving over her uniformed body, lingering on the V split near her chest. Lisa could almost feel and see the fantasies flicking through the doctor's brain, a tsunami of lust and depraved pleasure. She kept her calm, wiped away her disgust and remained entirely blank as Kaufmann began to speak at her. He wasted no time with pleasantries or introduction.

"Your new duties are to look after a severely burned child who was been brought here about a week ago. Her name is Alessa Gillespie. I don't care what you read in the local papers, her burns are the result of a tragic accident. I have ordered her to be looked after in the Hospitals basement, it's the only place cool enough to reduce and further deterioration. Any light other than a candle would undoubtedly lead to further pain for the patient. The patient's mother ordered the hospital to sign a contract of confidentiality, you are to tell nobody about Alessa or your new duties. If that is clear then you may sign here."

He did not hand her his own high quality pen but instead gave her a cheap, half broken one, prick Lisa thought to his petty status games, and signed the contract. She hadn't spoken a word nor had she been invited to.

"The elevator from here will take you to the basement, use this key, and go there immediately. You are dismissed."

Lisa grabbed the key, suddenly sure she had not seen an elevator when she was coming down but then decided it must have only been because she was rushing and more than a little freaked out by all of this. As she turned to leave she felt a tight hand on her wrist that dragged her backwards until Kaufmann was pressed against her.

"If you ever tire of your new duties, you know what you'll have to do instead."

Lisa felt his hand pass over her thigh and ass, suddenly broke his grasp and turned placing a hard slap firmly upon the Doctor's cheek. He paled with rage but something stopped him from acting further. Lisa was smarter than he credited, she knew it was only her now unique position that allowed her to be even discussing the matter of the new patient and to get away with such a slap without losing her job or incurring any other penalty.

"The slut finally says no," The Doctor said chuckling to himself maliciously, "so now I'm telling you to get out and go. You will receive your first pay packet and White Claudia at the end of the week."

The last sentence had turned from malicious to absurdly monotonous, fake pleasant drawl.

As soon Lisa heard the door shut behind her she ran as best she could to the elevator, it was time to look after the poor girl Alessa, as the elevator doors closed and her key turned, unlocking the required button which she presses immediately. Suddenly an unexplained sense of dread washed over her as she slowly descended into the bowels of the Hospital, isolated now from anything other than her patient and Kaufmann. It was as though Alchemilla Hospital was swallowing her, her heart races and she takes a deep breath. Waiting for the elevator to stop its absurdly slow decent and the doors to open, waiting for the mystery that was clearly important to Kaufmann to be revealed.


	2. Alessa

Silent Hill-Silent Tears-Lisa Garland's story

The elevator came to a halt at the basement, the doors clanging open like jaws releasing a victim. The smell hits Lisa first, a smell of rotting and unclean wounds. The pus was simply in such a quantity that it was not simply a background odour it was the dominant smell in the basement, it was a small of repugnant reek. Although the smell repulsed Lisa a noise stirred sympathy in her heart. The noise of rasping, struggling breaths through burnt lungs, and now and then a quiet moan between breaths, Lisa's heart melts. Disgusting as it was, Lisa felt an immense amount of pity for the girl just by the sound, so helpless and so utterly alone. In the dark Lisa walked towards the noise, found the bed and a candle left beside it. Lighting the candle Lisa gasps. Their in front of her eyes was not a human being, it was a creature virtually mummified in bandages and pus. Lisa saw more, she saw the girl that had been and could be again with treatment. All wounds heal eventually after all.

Although supposedly in a coma, Lisa was sure that Alessa was aware that she was here, somewhere deep down told her that this girl was immensely relieved she was with her. For just a moment Lisa seemed to feel Alessa in her mind, and was sure the next breath was a sigh of relief.

"Alessa, can you hear me?"

No answer. Lisa extended a hand to Alessa's to comfort her, and was surprised when she was met with a grip in return, a short weak squeeze but a squeeze never the less. Lisa's eyes lit in a kind smile, the smell now seemed to have faded and she was used to severe injuries, this girl needed love, care and kindness in that order. Lisa, despite her past, wanted to give it to this girl, and seemed to know the girl craved it.

"Honey, we can still talk you know, all you have to do is squeeze once for yes and twice for no. If you want my attention, which I promise you'll have anyway honey, all you have to do is a movement you can manage without straining or hurting yourself, can you think of anything for me?"

Although Lisa felt a surge of anger, not at her, but at the helplessness Alessa found herself in it was replaced by happiness at not being alone. Alessa's bandaged hand slowly moved up and down, and Lisa suddenly had a realisation. Lisa had been lied to, this girl was not in a coma, and she just didn't want to talk to…whoever had bothered trying.

"You can't talk normally for a while honey, but I think you'll start to heal. Do you think so?"

Lisa felt two squeezes, a no, but why? Lisa had known these were severe wounds just by the smell, but to say there was no hope from the start was defeatism. It troubled Lisa, the girl was certain, and Lisa knew this girl was no ordinary girl. It became increasingly obvious this girl was communicating some things via thought, it unnerved her but as soon as she felt afraid it was as though she was being comforted.

"Do you like flowers?"

A single squeeze, Lisa brightened at that and felt Alessa brighten too, clearly flowers were something both of them liked. However Lisa almost winced as she felt Alessa's shame, clearly she knew how she smelt and hated it.

"Don't feel ashamed honey, it's not your fault."

Lisa felt a prolonged squeeze, and smiled down at the girl.

"Was that a thank you and a smile?"

One squeeze, Lisa allowed herself a small laugh and felt Alessa frown, clearly unsure.

"Alessa…we don't always laugh in spite, I was laughing in happiness because of your spirit, as long as you are happy with me here I can smile."

Suddenly Lisa's eyes widened, a voice spoke within her head. The voice of Alessa, it was sweet and clear in her mind, free of injuries.

"_Then I don't have to hide this anymore. You felt it when you came in here, the powers I was gifted with at birth. People don't understand, I could feel their hatred in their minds and hearts. I saw the doctor's heart and I've seen yours. You've made your mistakes Lisa, but you'll never be the foul person he is. I know your struggling__ Lisa, but your kind…the only kindness this world has offered me in seven years. "_

A tear a dropped off Lisa's cheek at the sound of that voice, it was a voice that didn't belong here in this foul basement. It was the voice of a child who had never been treated like one, a voice that had only just heard love for the first time.

"_The doctor gave __you a bad task Lisa. My wounds can not heal, and I know I should be dead really. Your own heart told me I should be Lisa. Will you stay with me? Even you have to see what lies beneath these bandages?"_

"Yes. Honey I'll stay with you, you know that already."

"_If you hadn't nobody would have Lisa, I'm trapped in another place…an Otherworld. The only thing that allows me to communicate is that I've found a safe place over here, I'm sleeping. __The monsters here can't hurt me because my mind makes them go away, but I hear them and see them…I felt so alone."_

"Alessa…"

Lisa raised her hand to a small part of Alessa that had only thin bandaging, and rested her hand gently upon the girl. Lisa felt the girl in her mind, the surprise she was feeling, and knew that Alessa had not being exaggerating. This was the first kind touch the girl had felt. Lisa checked the various moniters surrounding Lisa, made sure Alessa was receiving nutrition and a water supply at regular intervals. The mask she wore provided her with pure oxygen that was received by her lungs as the machine helped her breath. Lisa checked the time, in a case as severe as this bandages, antiseptic and sedatives had to be applied regularly, it would be painful for Alessa in more ways than one.

"Honey I'm going to have to sedate you soon, to change your dressings. I promise I'll only give the minimum dose, as soon as it wears off we'll talk again. Can you be brave for me?"

"_Yes."_

Lisa smiled, was sure that despite her anguish it made Alessa smile too at least in her mind in response, and braced herself for what would likely be the most upsetting thing she would ever have to do in her life. See the ruined body of a sweet seven year old girl who had never known life as Lisa had.

"_You should brace yourself Lisa, but so long as you're here I don't feel ashamed, because I know you care."_

"I do, it's said that with patients you should never get attached for obvious reasons. I disagree, Alessa, caring for you in a way that isn't just professional will help us both."

Lisa had spoke in a whisper she had tried hard to keep from tears and only partially managed. She began to prepared the anti septic and sedatives. It was almost time for the hardest task Lisa had ever had to do to begin. Fear mixes with doubt at her abilities and in the darkness as three sentences, the last for a while fills Lisa's mind.

"_It's alright Lisa, don't be afraid, you can do it. Remember, together we can get through It, the pain and misery we both feel. I promise."_


	3. Behind the Bandages

Silent Hill-Silent Tears-Lisa Garland's Story

Lisa waited until she was sure Alessa was knocked out cold before beginning, vomit curdled in her stomach at the smell, at the thought of what lay beneath those bandages. The wounds, Alessa knows they will never heal somehow. How could a child, a beautiful and innocent child, receive such grievous wounds?

Slowly, with professional care and patience she peeled the bandages away from the skin. They were sodden with pus, foul smelling and full of disease. Even the severest gangrene Lisa had once seen as a student was nothing compared to this. It was the first and last time Lisa vomited when treating a patient, nausea before putting the special balm they used when looking at corpses to block some of the reek. Once the bandages were removed Lisa put a hand to her mouth, almost vomiting again, the girls skin if it could be called that was an oozing, bubbling and seemingly rotting sack of diseased flesh. Huge burn scars that were still blistered and cracked, weeping as though Alessa's own body were crying in sorrow.

With some mustering of courage Lisa began applying the antiseptic, gently treating the worst of the wounds first, then applying some to the fresh bandages. Lisa would have to keep Alessa on morphine some of the time, the stinging of the antiseptic would be agony otherwise. Yet Lisa had a feeling, not even that righteous substance or penicillin could cure this. The skin was ruined beyond all redemption save surgery, Kaufmann had forbidden it. All Lisa could do was work on improving it, even if by a little, for Alessa's sake. The pencillin saved the limbs of soldiers that were gangrene ridden, perhaps maybe it would help.

Yet Lisa did not feel disgust, or any desire to abandon the poor girl. Lisa felt a profound sense of pity. The disgust and hatred she felt was for the people that had done this to her, what monsters could have? Was the girl tricked? Lisa suspected whatever the girl had thought would occur, whoever lured her into this "accident" had certainly not told the girl the result of the venture or risk had it been an accident. Lisa was sure it was not an accident.

It was only then, Lisa noticed while finishing the bandages, that she saw the strange runes that had been burned into the girls skin, still hot to touch. Lisa had seen the symbols before, they were archaic and found carved into the stone of Old Silent Hill's oldest buildings. The local church had been found desecrated with them too in the form of bold red paint. That was years ago, when Lisa herself was a child. Lisa remembered her Grandmother speaking to her once about a very old and dangerous cult that originated and practised in Silent Hill. Rumour had it they practised the darkest of magic and rituals, including sacrifice. Could that be it? The last layer of bandage had been applied, Lisa would dump the old inn the furnace. The room was filled with the sterile, assuring smell of antiseptic.

_You did well there Lisa, I thought you'd run away…_

Lisa jumped, the sedation had worn off far quicker than normal. For a moment, for the briefest moment Lisa thought she saw the shadow of The Devil, as they always drew him, but within an instant it was gone. Lisa felt Alessa tense.

_It's my God, my Mother told me that I was to be the Mother of God. She told me it was a great honour, that their could be no nobler act. That's not a God, it's a Demon feeding of my pain. That's why I'm still alive, He makes me live._

"Your Mother did that to you!"

It was a whisper, dripping with angry venom. The girl had been tricked and now Alessa knew it. It was starting to fall into place. The runes, the wounds that would not heal, the pus. It all nurtured this God, whatever it was. Lisa made a note to visit the Library and see what she could find. She placed a gently hand on Alessa's shoulder, felt her frown and wondered why.

_Lisa…I think my bandages need changing._

"Alessa honey I already-"

Lisa looked down, eyes wide with shock and horror. She could feel it on her hand, on the bandages. The fresh bandages were drenched in fresh Pus, Lisa backed away feeling afraid. Alessa panicked, feeling Lisa fear, quickly talking to her through her mind.

_He won't let me heal Lisa, not even a little. Every ounce of pain and misery nurtures Him. He is not known for either mercy or kindness. All he does is force me to stay alive, nothing more._

Lisa sunk to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably at the sheer sense of defeat. The bandages had been on less than ten minutes and already they looked due to be changed. Lisa cursed the World, cursed the cult, cursed this God. They had done this to a little girl, they were monsters and it was no God whatever it was.

_Don't cry Lisa, please don't cry. _

Lisa looked up, tears still dripping down her face, shakily she said, "What else can I do?"

_Tell me a nice story?_

Lisa thought hard, remembered the stories she had been told and then thought up one of her own. Lisa felt Alessa smile, as Lisa plucked up her courage and sat down, this would be the happiest story ever told. Alessa, Lisa thought, this story is for you.


	4. Lisa's Fairytale

Silent Hill-Silent Tears-Lisa Garland's Story-Clinging to a Dream

Lisa waited a moment, she had the briefest flash of a little girl smiling sweetly in her mind, somehow Lisa new it was Alessa. Alessa: who had never known kindness, who had lived in fear and unspeakable cruelty, only to be damned and betrayed by her own Mother. Lisa however tried not to get angry, for Alessa's sake he had to be happy and carefree while telling this story. Breathing deeply, forgetting the pus and the bandages, the smell and revulsion that came with it, Lisa has one thought-I am going to help this girl, somehow. With that Lisa began the story...

Long ago, in ancient times when the world was still young and the sun shone brighter, there stood a mighty castle of white marble that overlooked the land-unstained, pristine and pure as fresh fallen snow. Its banners were of sapphire and gold, and the armour of the Knights could be seen flashing under the sun, at night the castle shone with many colours and colours exploded in the night sky above as the magicians amused themselves and their friends with little acts of magic. All was well in the kingdom, they had been peace and harmony for many years-food was plentiful and everyone knew the King to be one of the wisest, fairest and most noble men in the land. The people adored him. However the King was growing old and soon he died-remembered and adored even more so in death.

The King had two daughters-the first had long dark hair and dark eyes, who was like her Father, kind and fair. Every test her Father had ever given her she had passed-when she could of lied she told the truth, when she could have had a servant do her work the girl would do it herself and if she disagreed with her Father she told him, honestly and gently. The second daughter was fair also, having bright blue eyes and long silken blonde hair, yet she was vain and arrogant and refused to learn the lessons that the King had tried to teach her, yet to his face she always agreed with him so as to gain her Father's favour. Many a noble had tried in vain to win her hand and she entertained them all, only to reject them in the end. Now normally the eldest daughter would have received the throne, but the sisters were twins.

The dark haired Princess suggested "Let's rule the realm in equal measure, whether together or in turns, for unless we are united our city shall surely burn-whether by time or the armies from the North or our own unchecked ambition, me must be wise and without pride to succeed in our Father's visions."

To this the fair haired Princess did reply "Sister, you are wise and fair, and a Queen you would make fine. But why should I, the eldest twin most favoured by the Gods, agree to rule side by side a realm that's rightly mine? For I alone should rule, am I not adored? To share the realm is weakness, to which you know I abhor.

To this the dark haired Princess made no reply. It was not in her nature to battle with her sister's folly and she agreed to leave the realm and let her sister rule in peace. Though the fair Princess cried and loved her sister dearly, nothing would stop her heart's desire for to rule alone had always been her ambition. She gave the dark haired Sister gold and silver and the fastest horse in all the land to take to wherever she should go. Yet the dark haired Princess smiled, for she loved her sister dearly, and so forgave her ambition and set out upon her way.

Now as the dark haired Princess reached the final gate, a Knight sat gleaming upon his stead and for the Princess he had clearly been waiting.

"Princess it is I, your Knight who has loved you long! Let me travel with you through sun or shade, through forest and through glade for by my Sword and Shield I would protect you from this worlds dangers! Should we reach wherever your heart might will, I would ask your hand in marriage so, even without our fair realm, we may be happy still."

"Oh Sir Knight I knew you would be waiting, that's why with a smile I shall accept your offer and from this land light hearted shall we depart, for I know my Sister's rule can come to no good in my heart of hearts. Yet she has made her selfish choice, for which I forgive her fully, let us head towards the port, far far West from here and take a ship to far away, where My Love I'll hold you dear."

"And so of they went and when they reached their destination the Princess and the Knight were married and so lived happily ever after."

_I liked that story...the dark haired Princess was so kind...but why did she just let her Sister have the Kingdom when she knew what would happen?_

Lisa smiled at the girl, she had hoped that Alessa would ask that question.

"Well the dark haired Princess was deeply in love with the Knight that met her at the gate and new he would go with her. All the wealth and power, the thrown and the crown meant nothing to the dark Princess, she gave it all up easily to be with the man she loved.

_And the fair haired Princess?_

"It's said that "Vain and arrogant to fair girl married none and through unwise rule and the Kingdom that once shone, was destroyed by its enemies and eventually more so by time. Penniless the fair sister searched for many years before finally finding her twin, running to her she flung her arms around and to Sister she sobbed and sobbed. I've been such a fool my Sister, I've learned my lesson well, look how far I, in all my foolishness and pride, look how I've been humbled and see how far I've fell."

_Let me guess...the dark haired Sister forgave her and took her in?_

"Yes Alessa and through the dark haired Princess's kindness and forgiveness did the fair haired girl find some peace."

_She's the nicest person I've ever heard off, except you...you're the nicest person I've ever met Lisa. You'd of been the dark haired Princess._

Lisa blushed.

_Why are you so embarrassed?_

"Because I'm not...I'm not the saint you think I am Alessa but...I've done things I really regret, hunny. I'm kind to you yes, you're a sweet sweet girl...but does that really make me special?"

_In a world where nobodies been kind to me, ever, yes you are. _

"Alessa..."

Then Lisa moved forward, she felt Alessa panic, but suddenly the girl seemed to realise that Lisa's movements were gentle, not aggressive, and Lisa did something that Alessa had never before experienced. Despite the pus, despite the smell Lisa put both her arms around the girl, very gently and carefully, knowing from the child's response it was the first time she had ever been hugged, ever been shown any love by another human being. Lisa mind filled with the image of a small dark haired girl, who was hugging a nurse in a red jumper. Lisa saw there were tears streaming down Alessa's cheeks, yet the girl's eyes were closed and she was smiling. It was then, with this image, that Lisa closed her eyes and smiled too.


	5. Addiction

Silent Hill-Lisa Garland-Addiction

Once Lisa had managed to calm Alessa's hysteria about being left alone at night Alessa had begged to be sedated, heavily sedated, far more than a child should ever normally take, never mind a fully grown adult. Yet Lisa had given in, Alessa would be asleep until Lisa got back tomorrow. It had been a long shift. A good shift but a very long one, it was only when Lisa yawned and her eye began to twitch annoyingly that Lisa knew exactly what she needed to pick her up. She'd had all this before. Lisa told herself White Claudia was a perk of the job, told herself being a Nurse she could control her dosage and addiction, told herself it was just to get her through the night, told herself anything to justify the hit.

On the bus her hands had shaken, she'd snapped at a kid making noise, she'd nearly screamed at the driver to hurry the fuck up so she could get home and get high, but it was no good she had to wait. Her mouth watered in anticipation as Lisa dipped her finger and sucked off the powder which took the edge of the shakes. Just enough time to get home, she thought, close the curtains, light the candles put on some music and get high. It's the only way I can deal with this, Lisa thought, the only way she could block the image of the girl she loved like a little sisters tortured, flayed oozing flesh from her mind. Lisa breathing starting increasing, it was like a panic attack but worse. The good thing about inheriting a detached house was that, when she screamed, nobody heard her. She told the neighbours she had terrible nightmares and to please not worry. She told her remaining family she was just busy at work and to please not call by because she worked shifts._ Liar liar pants on fire_, the old rhyme hit Lisa as her stomach twisted with guilt. Lisa knows what she is, she'd known it from when she'd first sucked Kaufmann as he'd rammed it in her mouth and he'd given her White Claudia to keep her quiet while he did it, then White Claudia to shut her up afterwards. Lisa was an addict, a real addict. A do anything to get the Claudia kind of addict. It got so bad she didn't feel degraded when she let Kaufmann do her like meat, brainless emotionless meat to be fucked and fucked. He'd raped her once or twice but Lisa hadn't minded at the time, White Claudia helped her "take the medicine."

Lisa knew that Alessa knew this, but the girls innocence and sweetness had helped numb the shame and humiliation she should have felt. Did feel, kind of...

Lisa though knows she has to do what she has to do. She knows she needs money and she knows she really needs White Claudia. Alessa hadn't said anything but Lisa knew that she'd been worried, knew that the child knew what Lisa was going to do as soon as she got home. Speaking of home there Lisa was finally, sweating and shaking and ready to scream and cry if she didn't get that little pick me up soon. She like Alessa very much, maybe even loved her, but the strain of the girl's incurable suffering returned as soon as Lisa had left.

Lisa pretended not to noticed the 20 messages on the answer machine and the post piled up at the door-except brown envelopes because they were bills-walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed a dirty spoon, cursing and washing it in the sink as the smell of righteous washing up liquid filled her nostrils. Why hadn't she washed up this morning? It doesn't occur to Lisa, at this point, that she hasn't done much in the way of cleaning for a while and that the house smelled but of stale cigarette smoke and spilt booze and generally unpleasant and greasy. Well all that can wait till the weekend, just like last weekend, she thought as she began, held a lighter to the spoon, heating the metal and the water on it. Her movements were frantic, animalistic and desperate as she ripped a hole in the bag with her teeth and poured the powder onto the spoon, it steamed instantly. It was better to vaporise it because the body absorbed it more efficiently than it did powder. Lisa couldn't remember when she discovered that but her eyes began to water and redden slightly as she inhaled the sweet sickly fumes.

The echo of the spoon seemed really loud as it dropped, forgotten to the floor, Lisa's eyes sparkle with joy and she smiles a sincere smile at empty nothing, yeah life isn't so bad she thinks and maybe things really aren't so out of control. There was no point thinking and dwelling on Alessa, the girl was pleasantly blocked from any coherent thought process in her mind. Lisa stumbled upstairs and laid on the bed, the curtains didn't need drawing because they had not been opened, the room was dark which suited Lisa fine because the light hurt her eyes. Her clothes seemed to take forever to get off but when they fell they revealed pale skin, smooth pale skin but they revealed a woman that was more than a little underweight. Lisa told the mirror to fuck off mentally, some guys liked a skinny girl and she hadn't completely lost her curves. She lay naked on the bed, hot with her heart pounding on her chest. She wanted a man to come and fuck her senseless but using a phone, getting off the bed, reaching her mobile was out of the question. Lisa was fine and dandy where she was. She felt horny though, lustful. She thought about someone other than Kaufmann raping her-was it rape-while she laid still like this. It usually felt good, despite Lisa's inability to move or do much. Kaufmann seemed to enjoy himself, he certainly hadn't held back. Lisa was alone though, she was usually always alone, but she wasn't unhappy. She was blissed out. Lisa's hand wondered slowly, with a lot of effort, down her belly towards her sex. This would have to do she thought, but as she did it and after she's finished a single word echoed through her brain just before she blacked out to sleep.

**ALONE **


	6. Alessa's Nightmare World

Silent Hill-Lisa Garland-Alessa's Nightmare World

Lisa awoke on a floor that was caked in rust and dirt, laying there for a moment before even realising that she was no longer in her room, no longer in the safety of her locked house. Slowly gathering her strength, Lisa sat up, looking around slowly and with awe. The room she found herself in was filthy, yet in the strangest way clean. Dirty in the sense that there were clear signs of neglect such as dirt and rust yes, yet clean in the sense that time seemed absent for no dust had settled, no real decay had actually set in. All the furniture she could see was still fully intact. Yet somehow...Lisa couldn't yet quite put her finger on what was wrong, but she new whatever place this was it was a far cry from Heaven or Bliss, it was a far cry from sanity. Air raid sirens wailed all around, just like they did in the old war footage, the eerie not rising high then falling, it was unmistakable. Lisa though had no clue as to why it would be sounding now, a warning maybe! But all the sirens in Silent Hill had been dismantled long ago...

Seeing no other choice, an icicle of fear staying lodged in her heart, Lisa decided to stand up and to explore. What other choice was there, to sit here in the gathering darkness waiting for someone or something to find her-

**Oh shit oh shit oh shit!**

No sooner had Lisa thought it, no sooner had Lisa's unexplained yet perfectly sensible fear been acknowledge when, it manifested itself, somewhere. Yes that was it. Lisa could sense it, it was coming for her, hunting her, some horrible thing wandering through the dark, stumbling perhaps blindly and slowly yet inevitably coming to get her. It was like that children's game that Lisa remembered playing when she was young had taken on a frightening, murderous new meaning.

**1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 READY OR NOT HERE I COME **

Instead of a childish squeal of excitement and delight though, Lisa let forth a scream of terror. Lisa knew she had to move, to run and hide. There was only one door to the room, which at least simplified the way forward. Breathing deeply, her heart starting to pump faster, Lisa knew it was time to be brave. She'd seen a lot of awful awful things as a nurse and surely there was nothing here that could terrify her so much. Then why did she feel the sickening, hopeless fear in her heart? Fear that would turn to pure insane terror if it was allowed to, but for now at least Lisa had it just about under control. Lisa carefully walked towards the door, and slowly...very slowly turned the handle to open it. There was nothing on the other side. It was an open dark space; the floor was still crusted with rust and dirt. Lisa smelled something familiar on the air, but it was stale. Lisa also knew that what she smelled couldn't be real. There was only one place in Silent Hill where one could smell anything near what she smelt now and that was at the Hospital. Yet there it was only faint, quickly cleaned up and sterilised. Wherever she was stank of it, that awful sickening coppery scent of blood. It stank of blood split by the bucketful, the blood of hundreds that had just been left to dry. It was only when Lisa walked forward that she saw the rows of beds, covered in dried blood and the crusted pools of it that had gathered beneath and around them. There were no flies, but the overpowering smell was enough to make Lisa's stomach churn. Feeling a sudden rush of fear and, having a vague idea of where she was despite its impossibility, she ran to where she knew the light switch would be. There it was! Rusted, yet intact...hope was kindled within Lisa; a little light would be comforting and would be more than welcome. It would give her the mental strength she needed to work this all out...whatever this was. Lisa tried it, predictably it clicked on and off and nothing happened.

**Just like the films.**

Lisa turned away, then suddenly she heard the switch buzz-very very faintly, but there was defiantly an electric current. Thank God, she thought, for small little miracles. Smiling, she flicked the switch and instantly she let out a blood curdling scream. Lisa wished she'd never hit the switch, Lisa wished she'd ignored it. The sights of twisted agony and ruination that filled her vision made vomit creep up her throat, made her mind ache with strain.

There were bodies, flayed bodies with no skin, their mouths distorted in silent screams of unimaginable agony. Their raw muscle gleamed in the light, dripping small droplets of fresh blood upon the old. There were a lot of them, they swayed slightly as though there were a draft but Lisa felt none, she'd backed right up against the door. The windows were meshed over with rusting metal, but Lisa could still see the words scrawled in blood across the cracked glass.

_**Help me **_

It was repeated over and over again, so whatever window Lisa looked at she saw the message that had been left. It was butchery, insane butchery; she shook her head in useless denial, her shaking hand finding the handle as she backed through the door. She heard it lock behind her. She refused to even acknowledge that insanity with a scream. Then Lisa saw something that would at least make her feel a little safer, it was flawless like a star in space, shining in the light from underneath the now locked door. It was clean, undefiled by the dirt and grime. Lisa picked it up, closed her eyes and held it tightly. It was a scalpel, enough to defend herself with if necessary. It was comforting, it was a friend and Lisa wondered whether if she were to just sink it into her main artery she would be free of this nightmare and wake up sweating, screaming and possibly bleeding in bed. Not exactly a risk one could afford to take, despite its temptation.

**No easy way out.**

Lisa jumped, there was an awful scraping sound of furniture being moved in the next room. It was the screech of metal upon metal, obscenely loud and under the very sinister. It was blind, it must be blind, Lisa thought as the thing in the next room continued to make things shriek in the dark. Lisa backed far away from the door as the screeching sound of metal got near, she imagined a ruined blind creature staggering and stumbling miserably through the darkness looking for her. Hunting her, it smelled her fear. It heard her beating heart. It could feel the warmth of her flesh in this freezing, ruined world. Lisa was breathing fast, her heart hammered against her chest as she saw the opposite door handle being experimentally tried, then turned. The door opened and Lisa was finally sick. Hot sick spewed about her feet at the sight that now confronted her eyes.

It was Doctor Kaufmann. Lisa never thought she could feel pity for such an obnoxious pig of a man. His eyes were bleeding; two scalpels had been driven into his eyes so the blades were buried, but the lids had been carefully removed. Kaufmann's lips had been burned and were a dead white, blistered and melted, yet despite being seared shut someone had taken the time to sew his lips up regardless. Final observations included the fact that the Doctor was naked and every inch of his skin was covered in angry marks and slashes as though a thousand whips and knives had danced across his skin. His cock and balls were missing, all that was there now was ragged, sagging skin and a gapping bloody hole. It was a messy, imprecise job. He was shuffling with his arms outstretched towards her, beckoning with his hands as he did so. Lisa eyes widened with terror as Kaufmann was smiling, the bastard was smiling, his lips tearing and oozing pussy discharge as he did so. A very faint sound came out from behind the stitches, it was a scream. A very muffled but unmistakable scream.

Lisa was backed against the wall, would slitting his throat kill him? Lisa knew though, as soon as she had thought it, she couldn't do it. She was a Nurse not a killer. Yes, this could be seen as a mercy kill but Lisa was frozen, Kaufmann got closer and closer. Lisa could smell the pungent, festering rot of his flesh now as he advanced to less than a metre away.

**Oh shit oh shit oh shit **

"Stay the fuck away you bastard!"

It was a pointless scream. Lisa held the blade to her throat as Kaufmann's hands were getting close, level with her neck she noted. Lisa would rather die by her own hand than die by Kaufmann's, a slow prolonged strangulation seemed almost inevitable by this ruined creature. The blade rested where the main artery was, but she couldn't summon the strength to cut, so she slammed against the wall so her elbow hit it, the blade slamming into her artery and severing it. The blood sprayed against the ceiling from the pressure, Lisa's world quickly turns to black. The monsters shuffles closer and closer, but by the time he gets their Lisa Garland has expired.

Somewhere in Silent Hill, in a locked house, the real Lisa Garland wakes up screaming, scratching at her arms, with cold vomit all over her bedroom floor. Lisa cleans that up and opens the window, turning on the light and hugs a hot water bottle till dawn. Only when the light begins to shine through the curtains does Lisa dare to try going back to sleep.

**Demons in the darkness dwell.**


End file.
